


Tiny Tech Support

by Shrinkynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aware, M/M, Macro/Micro, UST, Unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkynatural/pseuds/Shrinkynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith puts a call into the IT department to get someone to come fix his printer. He's met the guy they sent up once before, but he was definitely...taller last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Tech Support

Sandover was a...unique place to work. Not that Dean Smith didn't like it! No, he was quite pleased with his position and the opportunities for advancement that he was sure would soon be coming his way. No, the job itself was all right, it was his fellow employees that were strange. Well, just the one department. The IT department. And one employee in particular.

He had met Sam Wesson on an elevator ride memorable for the other man's odd comments--and his towering height and bulging muscles, but Dean didn't dwell on that since neither of those were relevant all of a sudden. He's sure the muscles are still there, but when someone is barely as tall as your hand they're a bit more difficult to notice. The six-foot-four yeti who looked more suited to security work than tech support was now a four-inch...critter? Running around on top of Dean's desk trying to figure out why Dean's computer wasn't connecting to his printer anymore.

Sam had walked in at a normal height, taken one look at Dean's computer and said it required him taking a closer look. Then he'd touched what Dean had thought was a watch on his wrist and in a flash of light he was...tiny. It was the weirdest thing Dean had ever seen and all he could think was how easy it would be to pick Sam up in his hand, to remove that awful yellow polo and those unflattering khakis and see if everything stayed in proportion at his new height.

A short yelp yanked him out of his thoughts and Dean's hand shot forward to steady Sam before he fell off the edge of the desk.

"Holy crap! Are you all right?" he asked, heart hammering in his ears not only from the close call but from the way tiny arms wrapped around his thumb and held on tight.

Despite the grip, Sam laughed. "Yeah, sorry! Lost my balance there for a second." He let go and stepped away too soon for Dean's liking and Dean had to pull his hand away to keep his fingers from twitching after Sam.

He took a deep breath and pushed his chair away from the desk, needing to leave before he did something that would likely require a trip to HR and a lot of sensitivity seminars. "Okay. I need to go get a coffee; will you be all right if I leave you like...this?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Sam nodded, head tilting back to hold Dean's gaze as he stood up. "I should be done with this in five minutes and then I'll be out of your hair!"

That was all Dean needed to hear and he pushed his chair back in and hurried from the room, just barely remembering to grab his coffee mug on the way. If Sam needed five minutes, he'd give him ten. That should give him enough time to finish the job and get out of his office.

\--

Sam checked the printer again and let out a sigh of relief. Five minutes had sadly been an underestimate, but he finally managed to get it working. He didn't know about this whole 'tiny tech support' experiment Sandover was carrying out but it had its advantages. Connecting wires was a lot easier when your fingers were too big to navigate the mess that was the rest of the wires and cords, even if they were a bit heavy to pick up at this size. Maybe he could put in some feedback and see if he could gain just a couple of inches. Four inches was almost too small for this kind of work.

Still, it was a job well done and he needed to go before Mr. Smith came back and questioned why he took twice as long as he said he would. It was quick work to mark the job as done and send a confirmation e-mail to Mr. Smith, then he packed up his things and hurried over to where the chair was pushed up to the desk. That was another thing he might make sure to pass along: equip the desks with ladders for them or something if there was no one else in the room. They shouldn't be stranded just because the employee needing help went off to lunch.

The office door opened behind him and Sam spun around, eyes widening as he saw Mr. Smith walking back in. Shit! He'd have to sneak out while still small so he wouldn't get caught. He jumped down onto the chair before Mr. Smith could spot him, tucking and rolling across the leather seat. Heavy footsteps were coming his way and Sam quickly scrambled to his feet to run to the front of the chair. The darkness of the desk would hide him until Mr. Smith was so absorbed in his work he could slip away unseen.

Sam hadn't quite made it when the chair was sharply pulled back, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his stomach. He was caught and he rolled over onto his back to immediately start apologizing, but the sight before him struck him speechless.

Mr. Smith was not looking down at him after all; his eyes were on the printer and the test page Sam had printed out. He picked it up with one hand while the other gripped the armrest and turned the chair toward him. Without glancing at his seat Mr. Smith turned his own body and began to sit down, his neat black slacks stretching out over an ass Sam would swear he hadn't stared at every time he walked by.

Now that ass settled comfortably on top of him, pushing Sam down into the deep padded leather that was nothing like the cheap chairs they had down in IT. Where those were torture and had you shifting every few minutes so your ass wouldn't go numb, this was the kind of chair that you could spend hours in. From what he'd heard about Mr. Smith's work ethic from breakroom gossip, Sam was in for a very long day.

\--

Dean sat back in his chair and clicked open his e-mail, first going to the most recent sent by Sam just a few minutes ago. Good, he must have just missed him. The support call was marked as completed and required some quick feedback on the quality of work done for him. He hadn't been there for most of it, but his printer was fixed and that was all he cared about. He gave Sam a glowing review and sent it off before turning his attention to the rest of his work. This little hiccup had put him behind and he had a lot of catching up to do. He'd just have to take lunch at his desk and stay late again, but at least it would distract him from his inappropriate thoughts.


End file.
